heroismfandomcom-20200216-history
Heroic Vengeance
Even thought the heroes are good, sometimes they do get revenge after knowing the truth about the main antagonist, etc. The motives may vary, ranging from humiliation, frame-ups, good vs. good etc. In some cases, when a hero finally given the chance for the revenge in the fateful confrontation, he/she sometimes get more than he/she bargained for. Sometimes, the villains can be the ones desiring vengeance upon the hero, and the hero must prevent it. Examples *The Cat in the Hat uses a baseball bat to beat up a kid for hitting him in the groin as a pinata, but Sally and Conrad prevent him from doing it. *Zoey prepares to exact her revenge on Scott and Chef Hatchet by pushing her too far. *Peter Parker fights Dennis Carradine to avenge his Uncle Ben's death. *Inigo Montoya seeking vengeance on Count Rugen for murdering his father. *Ryuko Matoi was originally seeking vengeance on Nui Harime for murdering her father, only to be revealed that reasons why her father was murdered was to save the world from her heartless mother's plan to have Life Fiber consume the world. *Geoff gets his revenge on Blaineley for sending Bridgette to Siberia, by singing a song that's about her, revealing her real name and shows some embarrassing clips. *Shulk facing Metal Face in combat to avenge the deaths of Fiora and Emperor Sorean. *Harold secretly replaces the votes in the confessional so that Courtney would have the most votes and be voted off as a way of revenge for Duncan's actions against him. *Spiritia Rosenberg and Lilli facing Iris Sepperin to get revenge for her manipulation of RKS and the Holy Empire. *Hiro Hamada prepares to seek revenge on Robert Callaghan for abandoning his older brother Tadashi Hamada in the fire. *Grolla Seyfarth seeking vengeance upon Iris for humiliating her and betraying RKS and later forcing her to fight a resurrected Raimund Seyfarth. *Sash Lilac and Carol Tea confronting Lord Brevon to get revenge on him for turning Milla Basset into a monster. *Coco Adel fighting a Beowolf to get revenge for it having destroyed her favorite clothing store. *Lori Campbell seeking vengeance by killing Freddy Krueger with Jason's machete for avenging her mother's death. *Samey tricks Amy into eating a poisonous fruit, and finally gets her revenge for all these things she had done in the past. *Kenai unknowingly kills Koda's mother to avenge his brother Sitka. *Homer Simpson wields a club to exact revenge on the Rich Texan. *Corvo Attano goes for seeking vengeance against Hiram Burrows where the methods would be dependant on the player's action, whether it was violent way by killed him personally or in non-lethal way by blackmailing one of his underlings to expose his crimes. *Bubbles vows to find who tore Octi, to the point of blaming of her own sisters. *Axel Foley goes for revenge against Ellis DeWald for murdering his boss Inspector Douglas Todd and framing him for the shooting of Uncle Dave Thornton and he successfully kills him. *Chirin seeking revenge for the Wolf who was murdered his only mother and the Wolf will killing the entire sheep. *Maureen Corley seeks for revenge against Adrian Ripburger for killing her father Malcolm Corley and framing Ben Throttle and the Polecats for the murder. *The Undertaker seeks revenge on Yokozuna in Survivor Series 1994 for putting him down the months ago, later in 1995, The Undertaker seeks revenge against King Mabel for breaking his orbital bone. *Rick Grimes vow vengeance against Negan and the Saviors for killing his two good friends and family in his group that is Abraham Ford and Glenn Rhee. They are also going against war against the Saviors. Quotes Gallery Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-8289.jpg|Hiro Hamada prepares to seek revenge on Robert Callaghan for abandoning his older brother Tadashi in the fire. Commando Zoey.png|Zoey prepares to exact her revenge on Scott and Chef Hatchet, by becoming "Commando Zoey." Rigged.png|Harold secretly replaces the votes in the confessional so that Courtney would have the most votes and be voted off as a way of revenge for Duncan's actions against him. 2085149_orig.jpg|Kenai unknowingly kills Koda's mother to avenge his brother Sitka. Spider-man-movie-screencaps.com-5488.jpg|Peter Parker fights Dennis Carradine to avenge Uncle Ben's death. Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9375.jpg|Simba fights Scar to avenge Mufasa's death. Justin vs Jenner.jpg|Justin dueling Jenner to avenge Nicodemus. Sameyposesasamy.png|Samey pretends to be Amy, and finally gets revenge on her. 600px-Deadpool_Colt1908_(4).jpg|Deadpool gets his revenge on Ajax for ruining his face and subjecting him to painful experiments. Geoff's Revenge.png|Geoff gets his revenge on Blaineley for sending Bridgette to Siberia, by singing a song that's about her, revealing her real name and shows some embarrassing clips. Homer's Revenge.jpg|Homer Simpson wields a club to exact revenge on the Rich Texan. -powerpuff-girls-24455517-400-300.jpg|Bubbles vows to find who tore Octi, to the point of blaming her own sisters. Taker 2.png|The Undertaker seeking revenge on King Mabel for breaking his orbital bone and for his misdeeds he did it the weeks ago Survivor_Series_1994_-_Undertaker_Vs_Yokozuna_01.jpg|The Undertaker seeking revenge on Yokozuna for putting him down the months ago IMG_0269.GIF|Rick Grimes vowing revenge after Negan killed Abraham Ford and Glenn Rhee Category:About Heroes Category:Heroic Events Category:Conflicts